clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Eichler
Shawn Eichler was a recurring character in the third and fourth seasons of Clearwater. He is a professor at Tallahassee University and teaches the nursing program. He was in a relationship with his student Caylee Daniels until they were found out by the principal and Shawn was fired and expelled from teaching in Clearwater. He was portrayed by Justin Chatwin. Character History Season 3 In Girl On Fire, he is seen outside the bus for the nursing program and is frustrated because the school let in more girls than he has room for. He informs them that 8 of them will be cut and apologizes, but tells them that he will keep it fair by giving them a test in which the highest scores get to stay. He then tells everyone to study. The next day he starts giving out different tests to each pair of students and gives Caylee and Miranda an IV that they need to give to a mannequin. When another student secretly knocks over the IV and splashes blood all over the room, Shawn runs over and tells Caylee and Miranda to leave for the bathroom and not come back. At the end of the episode, Caylee comes back into his room while he is grading tests and asks for a second chance because she wants to be in this program so badly. He finds her drive refreshing and tells her that she's already back into the program because he is proud of her. In Stubborn Love, he is in the music store at the mall and overhears Caylee saying how much she loves the song that is on and tells her what it is. She is happy to see him and asks what he's doing there, so he tells her that he likes to get a new CD every week and loves all genres. He then reveals that he's a musician currently working on a demo on the side of his teaching. He then leaves, saying he'll see her the next day in class. In class the next day, he comments on how well Caylee puts in an IV which causes her friends to call her the teacher's pet. After the bell rings, he asks to talk to Caylee, which makes her friends tease her even more. He asks if she would help him unpack some equipment for extra credit and she delightfully says yes. He then goes off to get the boxes as Caylee primps herself. After an hour, he tells Caylee that she can go and he can do the rest, but Caylee says it's better than staying at home and that she's having fun. He then tells her that they're done and thanks her for the help. Caylee comments on how good his music taste it and he thanks her and asks her to call him Shawn when they're out of class. She then kisses him and stops immediately, apologizing. He tells her that it was okay and pulls her in for a longer kiss, making sure that was okay after they stop. Caylee tells him that it was, but then quickly leaves. In Pills N Potions, he is in the school office and is happy to see Caylee when she walks up to him. He asks her how she is and she asks about his thanksgiving, which he reveals he spent alone besides his dog. He then slips and says that he wishes she were there with him, but takes it back immediately, causing an awkward moment. He is taken away by Mr. Hanson who needs him for something and tells her that he'll see her in class, winking at her as he leaves. Before class that day, Caylee comes in and asks if he needs any more help with equipment and he tells her that he could always use help with grading, asking her to stay later that day which she agrees to. He then tells her that he's never had a student like her before and they get closer, but are interrupted as Miranda walks in and Caylee rushes to her seat. After class, they are grading papers together and Shawn mentions that what's going on between them can't happen. She asks what he thinks is going on and he tells her that she's 17 and he's 24, but then she corrects him and tells him that she's 18. He then says that he's her teacher and they shouldn't go there as she starts to leave. He then changes her mind and kisses her they start to make out in his chair. In Misery Business (2), he is walking in the hallway with Caylee and tells her that he wants to take her out to dinner, but she quickly shushes him, paranoid that someone will overhear them. He tells her that no one can hear them and asks her if it's a yes, which she says it is. She then leaves him to help her crying friend. In Hard Out Here, he is making out with Caylee before class and asks her how she's so good at it, so she tells him that she's had a lot of practice. He stops, confused, and asks her if she's kidding, which she says she is. He then says that they should stop before another student comes in, which they do. He asks her what's wrong since she's been acting down lately and she explains that she misses Jamie, so he tells her that she'll be out of rehab soon and will be better than ever. He then reminds her how he wants to take her out and that he's going to that night to a fancy restaurant downtown. He then hands her a blonde wig, saying that she can wear it so they don't have to sit in the back of the restaurant in case someone recognizes her and can be a real couple for once. She tries it on and he says that it should be her new look, kissing her. At the restaurant, he tells her that he got them a seven course meal and tells her that she's worth it when she brings up how expensive it must have been. He asks where she's thinking about going to college and she reveals that she has applied to some ivy leagues, even though they might be a long shot. She asks him where he went and he reveals that he took online courses in prison after being blamed for his father's drugs. Caylee is shocked at first, but accepts it and is eager to learn more about him. Dyring their final course of chocolate cake, Shawn says that it looks amazing and urges Caylee to at least try it when she says how full she is. He feeds a bite to her and notes how tired she looks, so she tries to go to the bathroom, but faints. He freaks out, calling for help. He checks her pulse and takes her wig off, telling the people who have gathered that she just fainted. He watches as she is taken into an ambulance and wonders what happened. He sees her at the hospital after he dad leaves the room and asks for an explanation, but tells her that she shouldn't be embarrassed about it. She reveals that she is diabetic and didn't want to tell him because she didn't want him looking at her like she's fat. He tells her that her weight doesn't matter to him, even though she's not fat, but that he does care that she takes care of herself. He then says that he feels bad putting her in that position, but makes sure she's okay. She then says he should go before her dad comes back and he kisses her goodbye. Season 4 Appearances Relationships Caylee Daniels Main Article: Caylee-Shawn Relationship * Start Up: Pills N Potions (318) * Break Up: Elastic Heart (409) **Reason: After people found out about them and he was fired, Shawn moved away. Trivia *He is the first teacher to be in a romantic relationship with a student. *His father is involved with drugs, which led him to go to prison after being framed with them. Quotes *"Is this everyone? Oh my…" (First Line) *(to Caylee) "Goodbye." (Final Line) *"I think the test is over for you." *"You’re showing me the one thing I want to see in students: drive. That’s all you can ask for." *"Now get out of here and wash those pants, someone’s blood is on them." *"We can feel like a real couple for once." *"You’re gorgeous, Caylee. I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re diabetic. That means nothing. But I do care that you take care of yourself." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4